Un Sueño que se hace realidad
by bulnatt
Summary: ONE SHOT. Una pequeña visión de cómo a muchos nos gustaría morir :P


De pronto, todo se tornó oscuridad...

--

Bueno chicos y chicas. Hace algún tiempo tuve un sueño extraño (bueno, la mayoría suelen serlo). Pero éste llegó a tal punto que tengo la necesidad impetuosa de escribirlo.

A pesar de no ser un fic propiamente tal ("Wikipedia: relatos de ficción escritos por fans de una película, novela, programa de televisión o cualquier otro trabajo literario o dramático"), es acerca de Dragon Ball. Algo así como un pequeño relato que más de alguno querrá que se haga realidad.

Dedicado a Kawaii Destruction, que fue la primera en escucharlo, y una de las protagonistas de esta fantasía onírica.

_**UN SUEÑO QUE SE HACE REALIDAD**_

_Habían pasado muchos años, nunca supe cuántos. De pronto, todo se tornó oscuridad..._

_Un día como cualquiera, yo, yacía en una cama muy cómoda, en el lecho de una clínica de la ciudad. Sin embargo, veía todo desde las alturas. Con imágenes que aún son borrosas, observé cómo mis seres queridos lloraban. Estaban a mi lado, me abrazaban, sollozaban. Estaba claro, mi hora había llegado. Estaba muerta. Me parecía injusto ser testigo de la tristeza, de las lágrimas que ellos derramaban…. en mi honor. De nada sirvió advertirles, era inevitable una situación como aquella…_

_Sentí un salto ascendente, algo que sólo puedo describir como la teletransportación. Ahora estaba en mi habitación, esa que compartí tanto tiempo. Una adolescente abría una caja bastante conocida para mí, pero la chica… tenía dos años más desde la última vez que la vi. El pequeño estuche contenía muchos de mis secretos, y sin duda, ella era la digna heredera de esos preciados objetos. Pero luego tomó algo que me sorprendió. Ese viejo pendrive seguía allí… Aquello no me agradaba. Lo busqué durante años y jamás lo encontré. Mi memoria siempre me engañaba, jeje. Sólo espero que aún funcione, tiene muchos de mis recuerdos, mis primeros pasos como escritora…_

--

Quizá mi imaginación me engañaba, pero recuerdo con claridad la enorme fila de almas, incluida la mía, que esperábamos para ser juzgados ante el gran creador. A pesar de mi avanzada edad –imposible de detectar en mi estado-, un bombardeo de memorias me invadió en aquel instante. Sin duda, inmortalizaba los días en que frente al televisor, veía como Enmadaioh Sama juzgaba a todos los seres de universo, para enviarlos al infierno o paraíso –según correspondiera-. No temí mi destino, era evidente que no había sido una asesina en serie ni malvada conquistadora; tampoco recuerdo haber pisoteado a alguien para conseguir un objetivo. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, las palabras de un pequeño niño que me esperaba, fueron: "Vaya… otra aspirante…"

-¿Aspirante de qué?- me pregunté. Pero al parecer no tenía una boca, nada salía al exterior en forma sonora y el chiquillo que me observaba no había escuchado nada. ¡Qué aterrador! Toda mi vida usé esa habilidad –la bocota- para transmitir sentir mis sentimientos a los demás!...

Otro espacio en blanco, otra transportación misteriosa. Esto empezaba a fastidiarme. Nunca me han gustado los vacíos, necesito saber todo cuanto pasa a mi alrededor _–Como los tres años de Vegeta y Bulma… Leí al menos veinte versiones hasta quedar satisfecha-…._

¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a Dragon Ball aparecía de la nada? Creía haber superado esa etapa luego de muchos años. Pero todo seguía ahí, en mi cabeza…

--

-Bulnatt, despierte por favor- ¿Bulnatt? Nadie me llamaba así… No al menos en los últimos 50 años –Bulnatt, debo explicarle algo de suma importancia- un enano, que sólo puedo describir como un hobbit, tocaba mi hombro (o algo parecido, era una babosa luminosa).

-¿Qué te sucede, pequeño insecto hablador?- ¡mi voz volvía a salir! Ese silencio que tuve en la fila de almas había desaparecido! No soportaba ni un minuto más sin poder hablar. Era una de mis características, y la que muchos me criticaron en vida. Por unos instantes me arrepentí de tantas malas palabras hacia el duendecillo, pero estaba desesperada por una explicación, es decir, esto no era lo que tenía planeado como _"descanso eterno"_.

-Ni muerta cambias, ¿verdad? Eres la misma de siempre- ¿y éste enano qué sabía sobre mí? Era lo que me faltaba, un troll que conociera mi vida –No sólo conozco su vida, también puedo escuchar lo que piensa-

-Vaya, en el paraíso no existe la privacidad-

-No está en el paraíso…- ¿No estaba? –No Bulnatt, está en una zona neutral. Su alma será trasladada a otro cuerpo. Está en una instancia especial, a la que pocos han llegado- Sin embargo no eran _"unos pocos"_, el lugar estaba repleto de formas resplandecientes.

-¿Y por qué me llamas _Bulnatt_ y no por mi verdadero nombre?-

-¡¡Sabía que estarías aquí, amiga!!- un as de luz del montón se acercó hacia mí, abrazándome y dejándome completamente atónita.

-Esto… no puede ser posible- por alguna extraña razón lo sabía. El presentimiento no estaba errado -¿Kawaii Destruction?-

-¡Sí! Estuve esperando mucho por ti. ¿Puedes creer que se hará realidad?-

-¿Ah?- definitivamente estaba más perdida que ciego en procesión de Semana Santa. Kawaii observó mi resplandeciente cara de pregunta -¿Qué tu ángel no te contó nada?- dijo ella.

-Pues el microbio salió algo tímido- dije mirando despectivamente al ser en miniatura que me acompañaba.

-¿Microbio? Pues mi ángel es un grandote bastante hablador. Yo lo sé todo.-

-¡Habla mujer, quiero saberlo!- grité desesperada.

-Haber, por donde empiezo- se quedó luminosamente meditando para luego decirme: -Trataré de resumir lo que logré entender, ¿está bien?-

-OK-

-Akira Toriyama fue nombrado como el nuevo Dios. Al parecer el anterior ya se retiró y debía elegir a un sucesor. Por supuesto, sensei Toriyama se estaba negando, ya sabes cómo son los genios…-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotras? Es decir, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaría aquí?-

-El antiguo Dios, hace mucho tiempo, escribió (o plasmó, quien sabe) todo lo que nosotros vivimos. Al morir, su historia fue recreada en el universo donde tú y yo vivimos. La vida y todo lo que sucedió en los billones de años de existencia fue gracias a lo que Él alguna vez inventó. Es decir, todo estaba planeado, como la Matrix. ¡Él dominó cada una de las experiencias y todo lo demás!- mi cerebro captaba cada una de sus palabras (o más bien, mi ser emitía fluorescencia), pero aún no tenía las respuestas que buscaba. –Tranquila, ahora viene lo más importante- había olvidado que mis pensamientos también se _transmitían_ –Dios, le diré así para que se entienda, se dio cuenta que muchos de los seres que vivían en la Tierra y otros planetas, tenían grandes cualidades para la creación de historias fantásticas. Pero Él lo que buscaba era un sucesor.- creo que empezaba a entender –Pero debido a que en algún momento todos nos identificamos con una historia distinta, decidieron recrear varios universos paralelos de distintos escritores, con tal de abarcar a cada una de las almas que existen en el universo. Nosotras, por lo tanto, formaremos parte de universo que Akira Toriyama escribió en Dragon Ball, ¿no es genial?-

-Bueno, ahora entiendo por qué he pensado en DB desde que llegué al paraíso, o como se llame- respondí.

-Si buscas detenidamente, encontrarás a Yanki, Melikav, Saiya Elite, DioXa, Superbrave, en fin, todos quienes nos conocimos alguna vez. La gente de fanfiction, la de foros, comunidades; ¡hasta Laura Torres está aquí!-

-La que dobló a los Son's niños…- Kawaii cambió su semblante luminoso. Sin duda lo que seguía no era algo bueno.

-Bulnatt. Aquí comienza lo que no me gusta: La selección de personajes... Puedes llamarlo casting o como quieras, pero debemos competir entre todas para ser un personaje en particular-

-Es obvio que yo quiero ser Bulma, de eso no cabe duda-

-Sí. Tú, yo y la mayoría…- Vegeta sin duda había causado furor…

-¡Y cómo nos elegirán!-

-Espérate tantito, nos explicarán en unos minutos…-

Las chicas que nos conocíamos nos reunimos, iluminando un gran sector del lugar. Pasó un tiempo en el cual muchas guardaron silencio; y otras, como yo, no paraban de parlotear. Finalmente los ángeles se reunieron en lo que parecía un escenario. Uno de ellos, tomó un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar:

-A estas alturas deben estar concientes de lo que sucede. Otros, fueron informados desde antes de llegar aquí… -se detuvo un momento y nos observó detenidamente -Fueron privilegiados, sólo un corazón lleno de sueños y un fanatismo evidente los tienen en el lugar donde se encuentran. Las reglas del juego son las siguientes, bastante simples: Deben nombrar, en orden de importancia, los personajes que, creen capaces de representar a la perfección. Su ángel los retendrá. Recuerden, lo único que sirve de su pasado es el temperamento, creado a través de todas las vidas que han encarnado. Su carácter y personalidad será formado a través de las experiencias que vivan- miró con desprecio a muchas almas –AÚN NO COMIENCEN O SERÁN DESTERRADOS- el grito se escuchó hasta el infierno, al menos eso creo –Luego, todos sus recuerdos serán borrados; los personajes seleccionados e inmediatamente se trasladarán al universo. Éste ya ha sido elaborado. Por último, y cumpliendo con las exigencias del nuevo Dios, GT no existe – Uff, esto se ponía aún más interesante -Desde los supremos Kaiohsamas hasta Bra, Pan y Ubb de niños; luego, el resto es incierto. Es lo único que deben tener claro. Todos tendrán un papel… ¡COMIENCEN!-

No recuerdo cuantas veces nombre a Bulma Briefs en mi interior, los demás nombres fueron Bra, Nº18, Trunks, y el resto al azar y sin pensar. Poco a poco, las luces fueron desapareciendo dejándonos cada vez con más oscuridad. Varias de las chicas que estaban conmigo apagaron su resplandor, desapareciendo. Y luego, fue mi turno.

--

Luego de eso desperté, quedando totalmente desconcertada. Me quedé al menos quince minutos reflexionando con lo sucedido con mi almohada…

Sin duda, el sueño más extraño que jamás haya tenido.

FIN.


End file.
